


Reddie snowball Au

by surrealsnow



Category: Benverly - Fandom, IT, Reddie - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom, stenbrough - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IT movie, M/M, Reddie, reddie snowball au, reddie stranger things au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsnow/pseuds/surrealsnow
Summary: Reddie pining basically, imagine snowball stuff from stranger things. that's coming soon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Breathe, one, two, three, four. Richie’s words are there and then they’re not. Life keeps fading in and out. It’s not working. The air isn’t going through like it’s supposed to. Eddie’s eyes go wide with panic. He starts to try to focus on what he can. Richie’s hands were on his shoulders, his grip tight, his mouth was moving but Eddie couldn’t disphere what he was saying. Sound itself was muffled like he was underwater, but Eddie forced himself to focus on it--on Richie, on his mouth, on his voice, on the sounds coming out of it. All at once sound fills his ears-Richie’s sounds, his words fills them, blasting at first, like a stereo when you first turn it on.  
“Eddie.” Richie’s hands are squeezing his shoulders, forcing him back into reality. “Eddie. Are you okay? I’m here, I’m here. Just breathe.”  
Richie clutches him to his chest. He’s humming softly. The same song he always sings when to help when Eddie is having an asthma or anxiety attack, this being the latter.  
“Every breath you take--” Richie pauses, “Breathe in, Eds.” Richie soothes him holding his back. Eddie does, breathing hoarsely as he intakes a huge puff from his inhaler. Richie waits as he does so, hands still on his shoulders comfortingly, to steady his friend.  
“Every move you make--another breath Eddie.” Richie says quietly, his voice barely a whisper. “You’re doing so good Eddie Sphagetti.”  
Eddie takes a deep breath. As he breathes out, he’s speaking hurriedly.  
“You know I hate it when you call me that.”  
Richie grins.  
“He’s back ladies and gentleman.” Richie’s using his usual terrible British accent. He always claimed he’d be an actor or a stand up comedian and tried to practice his accents with Eddie. They amused Eddie quite a bit, although he’d never admit that. “You had me worried there Eds, you really did.”  
“Aww you? Worried about me Richie? That’s so cute!”  
“Shut up.” Richie said, resisting the urge to smack the back of his asthmatic friend.  
The two of them were always like this, enveloped in each other, strawberry shampoo mingling with generic head and shoulders, the kind Eddie’s mom bought him so as to not irritate his sensitive skin. They always did this kind of thing, sneaking away to be alone when Eddie needed it, going wherever they could go to get away, somewhere they wouldn’t be seen by their schoolmates.  
Richie smelled so good, Eddie thought, despite himself.  
He breathed in deeply, forcing the sweet artificial strawberry scent to rocket up his nose. Richie thought nothing of it, thinking Eddie was just stabilizing his breathing. Which Eddie was still doing, but it was more than that for him.  
“You okay to go back in there?”  
The question caught him off guard. It reminded him why they were out there in the first place. Gym class. The short red shorts he was wearing that Richie said he liked, Eddie panting as he was pelted with small rubber dodgeballs. Despite his anxiety and asthma, he;d been forced to take part in P.E. by the school. As if he needed another reason to despise living in Derry. Like living in a town where kids disappear without a trace wasn’t bad enough.  
“No,” His answer came out small. “But if I skip again I’ll fail and have to take P.E. again next year. I just wanna get it over with.”  
Richie looked down at him sympathetically.  
“And I don’t need you to protect me.” Eddie told him, his words quiet but sharp, shoving his friend away a bit too roughly. “Don’t want you to get hurt, being associated with me.”  
Richie couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I’m already screwed,” He assured him in only what could be described as the regular “Richie” sort of way. “Henry Bowers already hates my guts for just existing and looking like a nerd. If anything, you shouldn’t be associated with me.”  
Eddie looked up at him with soft blue eyes.  
“But you’re always helping me out, Rich. Of course I’m gonna be associated with you.”  
Richie grinned at that.  
“Well I guess we’re both screwed then. Come on, let’s go back in.”  
Eddie reluctantly followed him.


	2. When we were younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining feelings boissss

Passing glances in the hallway, shifting limbs, brushes of fingers on palms. This was how the two had always been, since the start of middle school. They refused to acknowledge it about themselves, because they couldn’t possibly have a crush on their best friend right?

It was at a sleepover, at a movie night, after the others had nodded off around 2 AM. Bill, Stan, and Mike fell asleep in a heap on the couch, Ben drooling on Bev’s shoulder from where they sat next to the couch on the armchair Bev insisted they share. Richie and Eddie couldn’t sleep, like this secret they had was keeping them awake. Eddie was sort of nodding on and off, staring at Richie, locked in a staring contest of sorts. It was always competitions with those two. Competitions to avoid feelings. Teasing and joking around was normal among friends. They hid behind teasing and showing off for each other, and having the other top whatever crazy thing they had decided on challenging the other to. Making fun of each other and secretly helping each other when no one could see. Soft eyes and soft stares, even slight smiles when it was clear no one was watching. No one could interpret their smiles as anything other than being friendly ‘cause that was Richie and Eddie’s relationship, right? 

“Eds--Eddie.”  
“Hmmm?” Eddie jolted upright, knowing that he’d been the one to drift off and stop the staring contest. “Alright, alright, you won, Rich. I’ll give you the money in the morning.”  
Richie shook his head.   
“No that’s not--that’s not what I meant. I--can I talk to you about something?”  
Eddie seemed to notice the tug in Richie’s voice and blinked to rose himself from sleep, sitting more upright against the other end of the couch from the losers so that he could face Richie dead on. He could tell that Richie’s facade was gone with the losers asleep. It was just the two of them now, he could speak his mind, free from judgement.   
“Yeah, sure Rich. What’s up?”

Richie hesitated like he always did, worried that he was about to ruin the best friendship he’d ever had. And what if he did? But, a voice inside him said. Eddie wasn’t the type of friend to make things awkward between them. Eddie would let him down easy, he was sure. Maybe it’d be awkward at first, until Richie could figure out how to make the years long unreciprocated feelings go away.   
“Well, it’s just--ha--” Of course Richie had to laugh about this. He always ruined things this way and just played it off with a “nevermind” and they’d move on.   
“It’s okay Richie. Take your time if you need it. I’m here though.” Eddie said, resisting the urge to place a comforting hand on his friend’s arm. That was gay. Eddie couldn’t show Richie affection.   
“It’s just that--well I’ve--I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.”  
Of fucking course you have! You’re friends with him dummy!  
“Oh. That’s it?” Eddie replied, looking confused. “Well I mean me too Rich--”  
“No that’s not it, Eds. I just--ugh I wish I could use fucking words. You’re just--you’re so g-good to me and stuff. Like I look at you in the hallway between classes and you just make my day y’know? You don’t say a word to me because the bullies are always around and would call us insulting nicknames but you just look at me and it gets me through the day.”  
It was Richie could dared place his hand on Eddie’s arm then, hoping Eddie would get what he was trying to say. Eddie felt his face become hot at the contact, trying to defuse the growing feelings hopping around inside him at the sudden gesture of comfort from Richie.  
“That’s---actually sweet, Rich. You feeling okay?” Eddie teased, but this was the one time Richie didn’t want to joke around. His face was solemn and tears started filling his eyes because Eddie wasn’t getting it. God forbid he have to explain it with real words to his best friend. He hoped Eddie could just read him and he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself like this.   
“No Eddie, I’m not okay.” Richie managed, not meeting Eddie’s eyes. Instead, his eyes focused on a loose thread on Bill’s couch and pulled at it nervously.   
“Oh? What’s wrong Rich?”  
Richie pulled at the couch’s cloth material and squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to spill over onto his cheeks.  
“It’s that,” Richie sobbed, so quiet Eddie barely heard him. “I think I’m in love with you.”  
Eddie was taken aback. He looked as if he’d just been punched. He couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to lean over and hug Richie so he did, saying nothing in response. Richie was still crying softly into his shoulder as he met the embrace, his brain feeling fuzzy from the lack of sleep. After a few minutes, Eddie pulled himself away and Richie let him, feeling like the biggest idiot that ever existed. He’s understanding at least, Richie thought. He should let me down easily.   
Eddie looked at the same spot that Richie had pulled on the cloth on the couch and plucked at it with his small fingers.  
“M-Me too, Rich.” He replied, his voice shaking.  
Richie’s head whipped upward to look his friend in the eyes. He didn’t just hear what he thought he heard. That would be impossible.  
“What?” He inquired, his voice rising a little in pitch in his surprise.   
“Don’t make me say it again, Rich.”  
Eddie lifted his head to look up at Richie. They locked eyes, eyes that were so brimming with tiredness, but telling so much in no words. It was like it had always been in the hallways at school, but the secret confiding in each other had gone, now out in the open for just the two of them, saying the things they felt had been forbidden to say until they were alone and too tired to give a shit anymore.   
Richie smiled a bright, teasing smile, feeling like his old self again.   
“I didn’t hear you Eds.” He told Eddie slyly.  
“You fucker.” Eddie answered, chuckling and punching Richie on the arm.   
The two of them started laughing quietly, for what felt like a while.   
As the laughter died down, they just gaped at each other, brown eyes meeting blue ones, not looking away for a moment. Eddie moved in slowly to hold Richie’s face and just stroke it. Richie visibly blushed at the touch, wanting Eddie to never stop touching him.   
“Is--Is this okay?” Eddie checked, worried he’d overstepped. Richie didn’t want to speak. He nodded to show Eddie he was fine with it, without taking his eyes off of the smaller boy. He took the chance to kiss Eddie quickly, feather-light, as if it didn’t even happen, like he could take it back if Eddie hated it. Eddie just blushed red and kissed Richie back. They lay back, Richie against the back of the couch as Eddie kissed him roughly, moving his black bangs atop his head from his face. Eventually, rather reluctantly, Eddie pulled away.  
“We can’t keep this up with them around.” Eddie indicated the losers.   
“You’re right. But I-I want this to keep happening.” Richie told him solemnly.  
Eddie nodded.   
“Me too.”  
“So, um, can I take you to the snowball then?”  
“The what?”  
Eddie asked, feeling his face get even warmer.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Fuck yeah it’s a yes ya dummy.”  
“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback I wanna improve my writing <3 Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
